digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter and Hunted
Hunter and Hunted is the first episode of the fourth season. Synopsis Kara comes back, but she acts very strangely and not her normal self. She shows them the Orb of Ogama-Yan she had stolen, intent of using it to find the remaining Icons, but she disregards Seth's leaving and doesn't seem to be disturbed by Brackus' change of heart. Meanwhile, Seth is busy trying to survive, begging for money. He gets mugged for not putting up a fight against two men. He then meets a man, who then takes him into his home. He offers Seth food, drink and a place to stay. The man then takes Seth out into a garden to help him "think". But it was a test created by Aa-Ron, the house's owner, to see if he was worthy to be a hunt subject. Seth manages to destroy the tree guardian, by grabbing a stick and lighting it with his stub arm. Seth then has dinner with Aa-Ron, who tells Seth who he really is: an ex-assassin who worked for the Armies of Yin around the time when Seth's father was still alive. Aa-Ron also tells Seth that he will take him to Barrier City and use a special book to restore his lost hand. Seth unwillingly agrees and rests for the night. During the night, Lady K'tahsh pays a visit to Aa-Ron, asking for his assistance in the tracking of Si'i, the human-guardian hybrid. Malco believes that even in his morphed state, he would prove to be a powerful beast for the Ethos. Aa-Ron agrees to helping them after he is done with Seth. The next day, Seth is tricked into fighting for his life instead of being healed like promised. Aa-Ron was using Seth so that he can gain something he wants: A trophy of a Di-Gata Defender, which are hardened warriors in his opinion. Back at the Dojo, a villager from the mining town comes to the Defender's Dojo and tells Rion that he has seen Seth. Because of the arguments going on between the others, Rion sets out alone to get Seth back, knowing they need him back. Rion then has a fight with the two men who had robbed Seth of his flatstones, and they were forced to tell him where the man that took Seth lived. He arrives to the island by boat, then runs into Aa-Ron and fights him. After Seth sped ahead of Aa-Ron, he finds a boat by the shoreline. Inside the boat, he finds Rion's helmet, and sees a Di-Gata blast from the distance. Seth then helps Rion engage Aa-Ron in melee combat. Eventually, Seth tackles Aa-Ron and they both tumble down a hill, where Aa-Ron is now dangling on the edge of a cliff. Seth, with Aa-Ron's crossbow in hand, tells him to finish him, for he deserved a warrior's death. Seth ignores his pleads and merely pushes him off the edge into the water below. Seth then admits he shouldn't have quit the team, so he returns with Rion. All the while, as the Defenders were sleeping, Kara sneaks into the Shield control console and turns it off. With the shield down, the Dojo is revealed to enemy attackers, especially to a Zad raiding party in the forest outside the Dojo. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes